


Halfa Caffeinated

by Kimera20



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Also found in FF, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Kinda Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimera20/pseuds/Kimera20
Summary: After some time without sleep Danny decides to drink some coffe, good thing his boyfriend is there to help.





	Halfa Caffeinated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl/gifts).



> This is a gift to Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl, enjoy it!

It was 3 a.m. when Danny entered his bedroom through his window in ghost form, he floated towards his bed, careful to not make any noise, he didn't want his parents coming into his room with ecto-weapons thinking there was a ghost, besides him. He landed into the bed and changed to human, he made himself comfortable and closed his eyes to sleep, only to open them five seconds later when his ghost sense escaped his mouth in an icy breath.

Groaning he got up from his bed, transformed for the sixth time that night into the ghostly hero of Amity Park and flew out of his house to look for the ghost that interrupted his sleep. After looking for a few minutes he found the ghost  near the storage warehouses in the outsides of the town.

"Oh great it’s you" Danny groaned at seeing the specter.

"IT IS I THE BOX GHOST, FEAR MY CARDBOARD VENGEANCE!", The Box Ghost screamed dramatically.

"This is the third time tonight we fight, can you just stay in the ghost zone for a few hours?!" Danny yelled exasperate while firing an ecto-blast to the ghost, hitting him square in the chest. Taking this opportunity Danny pulled out his thermos and captured the Box Ghost in it.

Sighing Danny flew out of the warehouse and went to the direction of his home, only to be interrupted once again by his ghost sense, tired and grumpy Danny followed his instinct to search for the ghost. This keep happening to him for the whole night, when sun light started to come up the horizon Danny had captured all ghosts and went home utterly exhausted. Once inside his room Danny made his way to bed, only to stop when his alarm sounded, sighing he went to the bathroom to try and wash the sleep out of his eyes, he thought that a warm bath would make him sleepy, which was not something he wanted while in school, he was 18 and just a few months away for graduation, he couldn't let himself fail.

Once in the kitchen he noticed that his parents weren't there, he shrugged and started to make himself some breakfast, they probably were in the lab and wouldn't come out until lunch.

"Good morning little brother" Jazz said while entering the kitchen.

"Morning" Danny said, with exhaustion in his voice.

"Did you slept last night?" Jazz asked worried at seeing the dark bags under his eyes.

"Uhh no, the ghosts didn't stop coming out of the Zone" Danny said.

"You know this is the fourth night in a row that you don't sleep. Maybe you could take a sick day and don't go to school" Jazz suggested, she was worried that Danny would faint out of exhaustion.

"I would but I can't Jazz, today class is important and I can't not go, besides I don't want mom and dad to be checking on me every 5 minutes for something I don't have" Danny explained, he was surprised that the perfect student that is Jazz would told him to not go to school.

"Alright, do you want me to drive you to school?" Jazz offered.

"Nah I’ll walk, but thanks though" Danny declined.

"Ok, I have to go now. I have to meet with my friends in the public library today and I might not come to dinner, we have to do a lot of research" Jazz said, she and some college students got some free days because a ghost fight broke the classrooms and the rebuild was not safe for the students, that didn't mean she didn't have things to do, the classes that they couldn't take were online, so she took advantage to stay in FentonWorks and help Danny in everything she could.

"Bye Jazz, be careful" Danny said while waving his hand at her.

Alone, Danny continued to eat his breakfast, resting his head in one hand and trying to think of something that would keep him awake in class. He didn't notice that he was falling asleep until his head fell from its resting place and almost meeting the food, waking him up a little. Tiredly he got up from the table and started to search for something, anything, that would help him, in this search was when Danny put his eyes in the coffee, he grabbed it and made himself an extra caffeinated mug and some more to carry in a normal thermos, he didn't know if the mug would be enough to keep him awake all day.

Danny drank his coffee, put the books he needed and the normal thermos in his backpack and headed to school. Before entering the building Danny saw his friends in the entrance waiting for him, he smiled and waved at them, hurrying his pace to reach them faster.

"Hi guys" Danny greeted his friends.

"Hi Danny" Sam said.

"Hi dude" Tucker greeted back.

"Please tell me you slept last night, your bags are so dark people will think you were in a fight" Sam said sounded worried by his friend.

"They wouldn't be wrong with the fight, but no, I didn't slept, that's why I brought coffee" Danny said smiling at his cleverness, his smile dropped slightly when his friends looked at each other in worry.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Nothing, it just… look do you remember the last time you drank coffee?" Tucker asked.

"Uhh... yea, a little, it's somewhat foggy" Danny said after trying to recall the last time he drank it.

"Well… the thing is that you went hyper, like a child with too much sugar" Sam said.

"But with ghost powers" Tucker added.

"And practically unstoppable" Sam continued.

"Wait really?" Danny said, he only remembered a blur of thoughts.

"Yea, you woke up the next day with a huge headache" Tucker said.

"I think I remember that, it was weird cause no ghost attacked that day" Danny said.

"That may be because we lost track of you, only to find out that you went to the Ghost Zone and then came back to your room, we don't know what you did there but it made ghosts wary for awhile" Sam explained.

"And that's why you are not allowed to drink caffeine" Tucker said.

"But guys, I will fell asleep in class today if I don't drink it, it’s our last year and I don't want to fail. Please let me drink it" Danny said, doing the puppy eye to his friends, he knew they couldn't resist it.

"Ugh fine, but I’m not going to be responsible for whatever you do" Sam said crossing her arms.

"I'm so going to film it" Tucker said smirking.

"Yes!" Danny exclaimed doing a fist bump to the air, making his friends laugh.

The three entered the building and went to their lockers to retire the books they needed. Danny went through the day slowly drinking his coffee, getting more and more energy. At lunch it was very difficult for him to stay still in his seat, he was in their usual table at the cafeteria, bouncing his leg and altering looking through the room like he was expecting something to happen or the grey mush that the school called food.

"Something in your mind Danny?" Tucker asked smiling, he was recording Danny if he didn't remember what he did and he as a good friend will show it to him, though it was mostly for blackmail.

"I think the food will attack us at any moment" Danny said looking suspiciously at the grey immobile mush. He was hyper focused in a lot of things and is experience with un-living food wasn't helping.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, looking concerned for her friend.

"Positive" Danny responded still alert for any attack.

"Ok… I think you had enough coffee for today, please give me your thermos" Sam said.

"Alright" Danny said still looking warily at the food and passed to Sam his thermos.

"Danny the thermos is empty" Sam said, definitely worried now.

"Yep" Danny said.

"Dude, how did you manage to drank 2 liters of coffee in class?" Tucker asked, amazed by his friend stealth.

Danny only shrugged, he honestly didn't know how he did it, he just knew he was disappointed when he tried to drink and there was nothing left. The rest of the school day was passed without too much incidents, though it was all thanks to Sam and Tucker quickly thinking, Danny almost changed to Phantom in the middle of the hallway because he heard the word ghost and wanted to go and fight it, it wasn't even screamed, it was just a conversation he heard in passing, good thing Tucker was there to distract Danny, which he easily was. Other incident was when Dash tried to chase him for a beating, only to Danny to run faster that any human could, Sam could distract the jock before he could think too much in what he saw.

The most difficult part was making Danny sit in class and stop talking, he simply couldn't stay still he was practically bouncing in his seat and looked like he was restraining himself for running while walking. At the end of the day Danny said to his friends that he was going to the Ghost Zone to see his boyfriend, transformed into his ghost half, hidden from view by being pushed to some brushes by Sam at the last second, and flew to his portal at almost supersonic speeds.

Once inside the Ghost Zone, Danny grinned and went flying to his boyfriend realm, he didn't saw Skulker for a week straight because of school and ghost fights, but now that it was Friday Danny could spend all the time he wanted there, giggling with excess of energy, Danny made his way into the infinite realms. In the way he remembered how they started their relationship, their hunts were becoming more like spars, Skulker started to give him advise to be better in his fights and some days he looked like he cared for him and asked if he ate or slept, Danny thought that was very weird until after his 17 birthday when after a brief fight Skulker confessed he had feelings for him, Danny didn't know how to respond at the moment and it took him 2 months to give Skulker a chance, at least he wasn't hunting him and the fact that he found Skulker good looking helped.

Danny grinned when the island like liar came to view, he hurried to the cave in where the house of Skulker was. He entered quickly into the house and went looking for Skulker, he found him in the kitchen, smiling he greeted him.

"Hi Skulker!" Danny exclaimed, he might have yelled his greeting because Skulker jumped a foot from where he was, turned around and was using a spoon like a weapon for the surprise attack.

"Uhh..." Skulker mumbled still surprised by the sudden apparition of Danny.

"Where you going to stab me with a spoon?" Danny asked before laughing at the ridiculous of it.

"What? It was the closest thing I had, and besides what are you doing here?" Skulker asked, he though Danny wouldn't visit for another few days.

"I came to see you, isn't that obvious?" Danny said smiling and practically vibrating with emotion.

"I thought you were too busy with studding" Skulker said while he watched Danny fly to every spot in the room.

"I was, but now I’m not, besides is Friday and we got all the weekend to ourselves" Danny said while investigating the fridge.

"What are you looking for?" Skulker asked when Danny started to see the inside of the cupboards.

"I’m not sure" Danny said shrugging.

"Please don't tell me you drank caffeine" Skulker said, he hoped his suspicion were wrong, the last time he saw Danny in a caffeine high the halfa couldn't stay still, talked nonstop and tended to prank anybody that molested him.

"Yes I did, why?" Danny asked paying half attention to Skulker and Half to whatever he was doing.

"No reason, you keep doing that" Skulker said while getting out of the kitchen slowly, he so didn't want to get stuck with a hyperactive Danny and went to look for something that would calm him.

Looking through his hunting gear Skulker found a powerful tranquilizer, getting an idea and hoping it would work in his halfa boyfriend Skulker went back to the kitchen, once inside he found  that Danny wasn't in there anymore, sighing relieved Skulker put the tranquilizer in a drink he knew Danny liked, after making sure the sedative was well hidden in it he went in search for his boyfriend. He found Danny flying in circles in the living room at high speeds.

"Hey Danny!" Skulker yelled to bring the halfa's attention to him.

"Yes Skulky?" Danny giggled, he had so much energy that he didn't know how to release it, flying in circles helped a little.

"I got your favorite drink for you" Skulker said trying to coerce Danny into drink it.

"But I’m not thirsty" Danny whined.

"If you drink it, I’ll give you a kiss" Skulker tried again.

"Hmmm, what about two?" Danny negotiated, he haven't saw him for a week, he wanted more than one kiss.

"Alright, two kisses, now please drink this" Skulker said.

"Woo hoo! Two kisses!" Danny exclaimed and flew to Skulker, he snatched the drink out of the hunter’s hold and drank it in one go, then he looked at Skulker expectantly.

Skulker only chuckled at the face Danny was making, he looked absolutely adorable in his opinion, he gently grabbed Danny’s head and kissed him in the lips for a few minutes, Danny eagerly kissed back, he was feeling very happy at his boyfriend antics, though he was feeling a little more calm and drowsy. When they stopped kissing Skulker moved them towards the sofa, he didn't want his boyfriends to fell to the floor when the tranquilizer took effect.

"How are you feeling?" Skulker asked.

"I'm fine, not as hyper as before" Danny said honestly, he noticed he was getting more calm, though he was feeling like when he had a strong medicine.

"Good, what the heck did you drank to be that hyper?" Skulker asked.

"Nothing" Danny said trying to not worry him.

"Really?" Skulker asked lifting a eyebrow.

"Just a thermos and a cup of coffee" Danny said shrugging.

"Your friends let you drink caffeine? Even after what happened last time?" Skulker asked surprised.

"They didn't have a choice" Danny giggled, thing that Skulker found strange.

"Why didn't they?" Skulker asked.

"I drank it all in class" Danny said still giggling, he didn't know why but he found it very funny.

Skulker was confused, he was sure Danny would be asleep by now, he used his most powerful tranquilizer and Danny was still talking, besides laughing for no reason at all. Before he could express his concern someone knocked the door of his realm, Skulker got up and told Danny to not move from the couch he went and opened the entrance only to found Technus in the other side.

"Hello Technus, is good to see you" Skulker greeted to his long time friend.

"Hello Skulker I see you are still enjoying your last suit" Technus greeted back while entering the liar.

"Hi Technus!" Danny exclaimed in greeting, he had splayed in the sofa and has his head hanging upside down from one armrest.

"Hello Phantom, am I interrupting something?" Technus asked smirking, he knew of the relationship of those two and he always liked to tease Phantom from it, it was very amusing how red his blush could be if he insinuated something.

"Yes, Skulker still owns me a kiss" Danny said pouting at said ghost.

"Is he ok?" Technus asked Skulker raising an eyebrow, that was not the normal behavior of the halfa.

"Maybe, he had coffee in the morning and I gave him something to calm down, but I don't think is working" Skulker said, looking intrigued.

"What did you gave to him?" Technus asked curious.

"An illegal horse tranquilizer from China, knocks you out in five minutes, I don't know how he’s even awake anymore" Skulker said.

Technus just keep silent, looked at Skulker then at Danny, that was still giggling and looking at them upside down, then at Skulker again before he started to laugh, making Danny join and Skulker annoyed. After some minutes of laughs Technus stopped.

"He he.. ok… do you need my help?" Technus asked amused by the situation.

" _Please_ " Skulker agreed, it sounded like he begged but he would not admit it.

Before either of them could do anything they heard a soft thump coming from the couch, they saw that Danny had fallen from it, though he seemed fine. The two ghosts decided to put the halfa in Skulker’s bed to let him burn all the caffeine and the tranquilizer without hurting himself, after Danny was secured in the bed Technus decided to go back to his realm, he knew Skulker could handle whatever a seemly drunk Danny could do.

"Skulker! I’m bored!" Danny whined, he’s been in the bed for five minutes and he found himself with nothing to do, which for the very active halfa was something he couldn't handle very well.

"Sleep Danny" Skulker sighed, he was at the entrance of the bedroom, thinking how he would spend the time watching for his boyfriend.

"But I’m not sleepy" Danny whined.

"Would you like me to be with you then?" Skulker asked, having an idea of making Danny tired and comfortable enough to sleep.

"Please?" Danny asked making a puppy eye face that Skulker couldn't resist.

Skulker went to the bed and sat near Danny’s head, he started to pet the fluffy white hair and asked him about his day, he listened to Danny's ramble while continuing to pet, sometimes he caressed Danny’s face or the side of his neck. Eventually Danny’s voice got more and more soft, until he stopped talking at falling asleep, Skulker smiled and after making sure Danny was comfortable he returned to the kitchen to cook something for the both of them.

When Danny woke up he felt a massive headache, the small sounds of the TV he could hear where almost overwhelming, he dreaded to open his eyes but he was curious as to where he was. The sounds and smells indicated that he wasn't in his room and that he was in a soft and comfortable place, begging that he wasn't in Vlad's place Danny slowly opened his eyes, there was thankfully little light but enough to see his surroundings. He immediately relaxed at seeing that he was in Skulker bedroom.

Wanting to see his boyfriend Danny slowly raised from the bed and made his way towards the living room, where the sounds of TV were coming from, once there Danny found Skulker sitting in the couch watching some kind of hunting show, typical for him.

"Hey" Danny said tiredly.

"Hey, how did you sleep?" Skulker asked in a whispering voice, fact that Danny was very grateful.

"Great, waking up is the hard part" Danny said making Skulker chuckle.

"I made some chamomile tea and prepared some food for you; do you feel like eating?" Skulker asked.

Before Danny could respond his stomach growled, answering for him, making both of them chuckle. They went to the kitchen and Skulker gave Danny his food, they had a little talk in almost whispers trying to not make Danny’s headache worse.

"Skulker" Danny said bringing the attention of the hunter to him.

"Yes Danny?" Skulker asked, he had no idea what the halfa wanted.

"You still owe me a kiss" Danny said smirking.

"Well it’s seems like I have no choice" Skulker said smirking while coming closer to Danny.

They were both leaning for the kiss but were interrupted by Danny’s cell phone starting to ring, disappointed and a little annoyed Danny answered. It was Jazz, she was asking where he was and why he didn't return home after school, wincing Danny answered and told her that he was staying with Skulker for the weekend, Jazz agreed and told him that next time he told her where he was going, they said their goodbye and hang up.

"Everything alright?" Skulker asked a little concerned.

"Yea, it was just Jazz being worried about me" Danny said.

"She is a good sister, though I think we were about to do something" Skulker said smirk back in his face.

"You are right, we were" Danny responded before warping his arms in Skulker’s neck and kiss him passionately.

Skulker kissed him back, and hugging him from the hips he lifted Danny a little from the floor enjoying holding his lover and the way he felt against his body.

 


End file.
